Leglibe: The Story of the Dragonborn
by Leglibe
Summary: This is the story of Leglibe, a Breton adventurer skilled in the art of magick, who will one day embrace his destiny as the Dragonborn. This fiction will be written in two different styles: First, journal entries. Second, timestamped stream of consciousness.


Journal Entry: Turdas. 1st of First Seed. 4E201.

This morning I will get up from a month of relaxation at my shack on the Imperial Waterfront. I will go north to the land of Skyrim, where rumors have been spreading of big things brewing beyond its border.

It sounds like an adventure to me.

It has been an all right few years in Cyrodiil I suppose, working on the waterfront and earning a living. After I left my home in High Rock in 89, I came here to Cyrodiil to make my fortune. So many jobs... I worked in shops, restaurants in the city, factories, on boats, in houses, at a financial office, even. I kept quitting because I would get bored and angry. Then I would realize I needed a job to eat and have shelter. Rinse and repeat for 12 years.

But now I know it is time for me to go.

The Thalmor presence here in the Imperial City is large, but Anvil... Brazil... they were burnt to the ground. We all live in fear of the same happening here. They round you up and throw you in the dungeons if you break even the most basic laws; curfew, lights out. All there is to do is work and sleep. If I were caught they would surely execute me. In Cyrodiil they hunt down magick users. The elves seem like they want a monopoly on magick. As a half Imperial, half Breton, magick has always been in me. The Thalmor's intolerance hasn't reached High Rock yet and while I haven't used magick since my earliest trainings as a teenager in my hometown, I have felt it in me always... always boiling to the surface but never released...

Well, I've had enough of these elves. Apparently Skyrim has a much lower, albeit rising, Thalmor precense. Still ripe for freedom and adventure. What I've always craved. I cannot live in this dull life any longer, so I leave today. I will pass through Bruma, and make my way through the path through the Jerall Mountains. What I am doing is technically illegal, so I will hide at day and move at night. All I take with me is a pack of essentials, a sleeping bag, and two sets of underclothes.

Oh yeah, and also my magickal bag that holds 300 pounds of my gear.

I will make my mark on Tamriel in Skyrim. I abandon my given name, in favor of my new name.

My journey starts now.

-Leglibe

#

Time: 9:28 AM. Sundas. 18th of First Seed. 4E201

A light appears and then it grows and suddenly I can see what was directly in front of me. Someone's knee. I try to move... I can't. I try to move.. .. .. can't.  
Come on body, listen to me..

I try to move... .. I lift my head up. Someone is there. My eyes open a little wider. More aware of my surroundings... ..

*clip clop clip clop clip clop*

Horses.

I feel the subtle movements... of... A horse leading a carriage. I'm tied up... legs free... arms not...

I look around.. Three people in car with me. I look back around and the man I first saw is moving his mouth at me... ...talking? Why can't I hear? Suddenly there is a ringing in my ears and it gets loud. Louder. Louder.. Unbearable.. and it's gone.

"Cross the border... ambush ... Watch your tongue! ... ... Stormcloak... .."

"Stormcloak... Rebellion..." says another voice.

They keep talking, but I can only hear bits and pieces. There are new voices... We keep moving forward.. We pass under a bridge.. I look around and see a town. Small. Townsfolk. I wonder where I am..

I feel myself jerk to the left... Oh, the carriage stopped. I look over at the guy with the fur cape, we make eye contact... Wow.. intense. He's gagged, a lot of cloth in his mouth. He looks away, jumps out. A shaking man jumps out next. Now I jump out. The guy behind me gets out. More mouth moving. I wonder what's going on but I can't hear. How did I get here? Think back... they must've knocked me out and captured me quickly, I can't remember anything.

"Hey."

"HEY," the voice repeats, more firmly this time, accompanied by a push.

"Hey, listen to me, bastard. Who are you?" He repeats for the last time.

I grin. I am glad this is the first thing I will get to say in Skyrim."I am Leglibe."

The man crosses his arms across his chest. "From where do you hail?"

"High Rock."

"Thought you looked like a Breton... .. There's no one named Leglibe on the list." He turns. "What should we do Captain?"

"I don't give a shit about the list, he goes to the block." The captain's voice sounds final.

This bitch... damn... the block? .. Ah... execution block. It looks like the shaking man realized it, too, for he just took off running.

Ouch. How merciless. Shot without a second glance.

I guess my journey is over before it began.

He herds me to the chopping block. The general is talking about a rebellion. They must think I'm with them, the rebellion. I could correct them, but I doubt they care about misunderstandings, anyways.

*ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAWW*

Hmm.. what was that sound... It sounds like nothing I have ever heard before.

First up.. well.. at least he died with dignity.. One less rebel with a head I guess...But I still do not understand what is happening.

*ROOOOOA*

Something is about to happen. I can feel it. Something... .. no.. someone.. is coming. I grin as I get picked to be second.

"Not today" I mumble at the executioner, grinning. He looks perplexed... kicks me down and raises his axe.

And then I saw it. Black as night.

*BOOM*

*RROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA*

The blue sky is now gone, the executioner has fallen on me. Black clouds are everywhere. Thunder.. Oh great.. and .. fireballs. There's no mistaking what that is on the tower.

It's a dragon.


End file.
